


As Sweet as Honey [CilanxBurgh]

by sketchyvorist



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Emetophilia, M/M, Stuffing, feederism, he doesn't quite vomit but, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyvorist/pseuds/sketchyvorist
Summary: Cilan and Burgh have been dating for a few months now, and usually, when they meet up, things end up quite interesting. [FOR CLARIFICATION CILAN AND BURGH ARE AROUND THE SAME AGE IN THIS FIC AND ANY OTHER FICS I WRITE ABOUT THEM. IT'S HOW I'VE SEEN THE CHARACTERS FOR YEARS]





	As Sweet as Honey [CilanxBurgh]

Going over to Burgh’s was always a treat. He always had things to do, places to go together, and he was just a sweet boy in general. Cilan happily strides out of the shuttle and makes his way into Castelia City. The city was bustling like usual, people jogging, biking, skating, selling, it was all so much to take in, even though he’s been here on multiple occasions. But the one part that he loved to go (and this is probably his biased opinion) was the Castelia City gym. The gym was like none he’s ever seen before, due to him and his brother’s having a moderately designed gym. Restaurant theme? Hell yeah. But bug patterned walls and the orange, splatter shaped tarps cover the entrances. Cilan wanders around, greeting the jesters that practically know him by name. Upon lifting up the last orange tarp and taking a single step into the battle room, Burgh rushes over and lifts the smaller gym leader up in his arms.  
“Cilan! Oh, it’s such a pleasure to see you again! I didn’t know you were coming!” Cilan laughs a little, hugging his partner’s neck gently.  
“I told you I was coming a week ago, silly.” Burgh’s cheeks flush as he puts down his boyfriend, running his fingers through curly brown hair.  
“Oh! Of course, my mistake. Gosh, I’ve been hyper-focused on painting all of my jesters and it’s been SUCH an experience let me tell you. Sometimes I forget where I am, sometimes I forget to sleep sometimes I forget to eat. But NOT TODAY! I slept for a good 4 hours this morning before you came and now I’m getting ready for a snack! Care to join?” Burgh points a thumb to the other side of the room. Large pillows, blankets, and art supplies are settled down in one part of the floor, with a huge bowl of what seems to be honey on the ground. Cilan nods happily and Burgh immediately takes his hand, moving over to the pile. He flops down onto a large pillow, the air coming out of him as he hits his back to the ground slightly. Cilan sits down cross-legged in front of him, looking at him to make sure he’s alright. As Burgh gets up from his downwards position, grabbing the bowl on his way up. Placing it in his lap, he reaches his hand in, pulling out a slightly large piece of honeycomb from the bowl. It was fresh, most likely freshly cut. The honey was practically pouring from the sides, and the expression on Cilan’s face as he looked over the piece changed. Burgh, not seeming to mind cracked his piece in half, handing the sticky piece over to his partner.  
“My jester’s got this fresh for me and my Pokemon this morning, they LOVE this stuff.” He goes to take a bite, but Cilan’s eyes reverting from the piece makes him stop.  
“What’s the matter Cilan, dear? Never had anything like this before?” Burgh mumbles quietly, his hand and pants drenched with the thick fluid. Cilan gulps, eyeing the honey in great distaste. Being a connoisseur in both the Pokemon world and the food world, he should have a bit of a palette, but the golden comb in his hand seemed to make his mouth to try. Burgh sighs a little, scooching over to sit beside his partner, leaning against him. “Please...you said you’d do it…”  
“I-I did. But… now I’m reconsidering.”  
“Why’s that?”  
Cilan looks at the honeycomb and huffs slightly, running his finger over it. The texture wasn’t nice on his fingers and the sticky ooze coming out of it made the feeling ten times worse. The brown haired gym leader sighs and lets out a tiny chuckle, patting Cilan on the back with a honey-covered hand.  
“Don’t worry babe, I understand. Trying new, exotic things are a bit nerve-racking. But don’t let it get the best if you. After all, you’re the best cook I know, and I’m sure as hell you won’t let a single piece of honeycomb get in the way if that title, huh?” Cilan flinches at the pat but takes in what Burgh said. He’s a chef, he shouldn’t be whining about a piece of something he eats almost all of the time.  
The green haired gym leader takes a deep breath before lifting the comb up and taking a huge bite. The crunch greeted Burgh’s ears and his eyes light up when Cilan doesn’t spit it out, however, Cilan, with cheeks full of honeycomb, the shit practically oozing down his chin, looks at Burgh with confusion.  
“Suck out the honey and spit out the comb, babe.” Burgh giggles, kissing Cilan’s full cheek. After a full minute of gulping down all of the sweet honey, CIlan takes the now empty comb out, huffing slightly.  
“Wow...That’s better than I expected….” He licks his lips and wipes his chin with his finger to get rid of the excess honey, before taking another big bite of the honeycomb, the bite just as messy and, honestly, more ravenous as the last.  
After a few minutes, the whole piece is gone. Cilan, now content, leans against his boyfriend, fingers getting cleaned off by satisfied lips. Burgh rests his chin in the other’s hair, smiling as his hands gravitate towards Cilan’s stomach. He gently presses into it with his fingertips, eager to hear what kinds of noises erupt out of it. Cilan, who was surprised by the feeling, jolted a little, looking back at Burgh with confused green eyes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Oh!” He takes his hands off, moving off the other a bit. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to get that touchy-feely. You just...looked so soft. I had to at least feel it a bit...if you don’t mind that is. Cilan was a bit confused, but also flattered. He didn’t really consider his body the ‘touchy-feely’ type, but if Burgh was happy doing it, so was he receiving it.  
“G-Go ahead! I don’t mind at all! He is finally able to mutter, smiling back at his boyfriend. This gave Burgh a bit of a startle as well, but, he graciously took this change to shift back into his position, resting his palms on the other's stomach.  
“It’s so soft and warm…” Burgh mumbles as he shuts his eyes allowing himself to take in the silence of the moment. Cilan leans back a bit too, shutting his eyes softly as Burgh’s hands mindlessly rub at his stomach. He lets out a small noise as he feels his stomach reverberate from under Burgh’s palm, which makes both the boys flush red. One, more than the other. Burgh, after a good few moments of awkward silence betwixt the two“Relax, baby. I’m not gonna laugh. Are you still hungry..?” Cilan, through tight shut eyes and red cheeks, nods at the question. The bug leaders eyes light up a tad bit as he reaches down for the bowl he brought. He didn’t expect to use any more than a little bit of the honeycomb, but with a swift grab, he already presses it up to the other’s lips. “Here I’ll feed you. Open up~.”  
Cilan silently agrees, opening his mouth for the food, which Burgh slides in with no hesitation. He remembers what Burgh told him to do and spit out whatever he didn’t gulp down, putting it down by the bowl. As he was getting fed, Cilan could hold back gentle noises of pleasure at the feeling of the honey filling him up and the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand and lap against his body. It was relaxing, and gentle moans couldn’t help but arise from his honey coated throat.  
After about half the bowl was done, Burgh felt a gentle tug at his scarf. “Burgh….I can’t..-” Cilan huffs gently, pressing into his now slightly distended gut with a hand. “I-it *huuUURgghp*-it hurts…” He covers his mouth with his other hand, excusing himself silently. Burgh drops the comb back into the bowl, sticking his fingers in his mouth for a moment before resting them back on his boyfriend’s stomach. He sighs softly, pressing his nose in the crook of Cilan’s neck, letting a gentle purr out of his throat.  
“I’m sorry...was that too much?” He asks as he continues to rub in circular motions. The green haired gym leader lets out a long, drawn out sigh as his stomach rumbles under Burgh’s hands. It felt sick, but also really comforting. It was a new sensation and he had no idea how to deal with it.  
“N-No, Of course not. I could even maybe go for more...but-but after this settles a bit alright?” He gives his partner a weak smile, pressing himself into Burgh’s warmth a bit more. This makes the other smile wide and lets out a happy, yet embarrassed chuckle. “A-alright! Anything for you…” A wave of reassurance floods over the taller male, knowing that his boyfriend was willing and, to his knowledge, eager to help him with fantasies he’s had for a while fills him with excitement. He continues to keep Cilan close, pressing down on the taut, gurgling mass under his hands.  
The gurgling seemed to get less and less with time, but nausea filled up that space and caused Cilan to squirm slightly in Burgh’s grasp, hiccuping and belching into his hands as the sickly feeling rushed inside him. Burgh did as best he could do to help, and from his limited knowledge, pushing down harder was either the best thing to do or the worst thing to do. Sure it helped move things around, but the sickly belches and groans that muffled out of the green haired gym leaders covered mouth greeted Burgh’s ears and showered worry and nervousness over him. He didn’t want Cilan to throw up, especially under his care. But at the end of the day, it really seemed inevitable. He gently lifts the sick boy up, a soft grumble sliding through Cilan’s tightly shut lips.  
“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay...just follow me. Lean on me if you need…” Burgh grabs Cilan’s hand tight, allowing him to lean on his shoulder as he starts making his way to a side room off of the room they’re in. Stumbling next to Burgh, Cilan grips his aching stomach with one hand, holding his partners with the second. The uncomfortable slosh from everything inside hitting his stomach walls leaves Cilan grumbling incoherently for peace, but still, even though the pain is unbearable, he loves it. Are these feelings bad? He thinks to himself.  
The two make it to the bathroom and Burgh opens the door, leading the sick Cilan in with a motion of his hand. Cilan fumbles in, leaning against the wall as his stomach gurgles as his body shifts.  
“Burgh…” He manages to mumble. Burgh hushes him, running his fingers through his green hair. He sits down on the ground near the toilet, pulling Cilan down with him.  
“Now, if you need to throw up, feel free to get up, okay?” Cilan looks at Burgh from the corner of his eyes and nods before resting his head down. He felt nauseous but not enough to cause anything to come up. He shivers slightly as he leans back into Burgh’s lap. The bug leader sighs, resting his head on Cilan’s closing his eyes. “I love you…” Cilan looks up a bit and smile’s a little in return.  
“Love you too…”


End file.
